happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 4: Laser of Fate -- Chapter 9: Adult Mumble's Biggest Secret
“We're on the MOON!?” Mumble said in awe, he turned to see the others, all of which nodded, he soon saw one of the penguins had the same features as him. “Who are you lot?” Mumble asked, confused by the situation. “I'm Jack” “I'm Andrew” “I'm Glenda” “And I'm, Mumble.” Mumble was now confused, not only did the penguin have the same features, but also had the same name. “And why are you called by my name?” “Because it was just to remind everyone of you, by the way, it's nice to see my quadruple great grandfather.” “You're my quadruple great grand son?” “Yes, we're in the year 2105.” “Is Erik here?” “Well, not here but he is here.” Mumble said, pointing to the computer with Erik on. “Son, oh how I've missed you, wait, why am I back alive?” Mumble asked, only just realising the situation he was in. “We brought you back using the feather you gave to me” “Oh-” “I hate to interrupt the whole 'reunion', but Mumble isn't back in his time.” Jack said, interrupting their conversation. “Which one?” “This is going to be difficult, okay, you...” Jack points to the original Mumble “...Will be called Adult Mumble, and you...” Jack then points to the younger Mumble “... Will just be called Mumble, okay?” “Okay” Both Mumble and Adult Mumble said, agreeing to Jack. “Now that we've sorted that out, we need to get Adult Mumble back to Erik's time” “And how on earth do you plan on sending me back?” Adult Mumble asked, receiving a smug smile from Jack, who just raised his right arm and clicked his fingers, no sooner did he do this, a hole started to appear on one of the walls. “It will take a while, so while we're waiting, you can tell us.” “Tell you what?” “You know, your big secret.” “Yeah, tell us dad.” Erik said with a smile “Oh fine, I guess all secrets have to be broken at some point, it all started, hmm, while I was swimming, hoping to catch up with the alien ships... Flashback... I was swimming in the unknown waters, but for you humans I was probably in the Atlantic, apparently not too far from land, for I found a massive structure, having four pillars at the bottom and having a pointed top, the structure also had large contraptions coming out, curious, I swam towards it. As I got closer, I could hear all kinds of sounds, but I also heard, and saw, people talking, one of them who was just walking by herself, noticed me, and just stared at me, until she finally said: “Well what have we here, hmm, Emperor Penguin, slightly shorter than average, what are you doing out here then?” She asked, having a very soft voice. “Well, I came to talk to the aliens, like you.” I tried to say, hoping that she could understand me, she then shook her head and said: “I'm sorry, but I don't speak penguin, um, maybe someone else on this Oil Rig can help...” She soon walked away, but soon came back when noises started to fill the air, she no longer had a smile, but now had a look of desperation. “You need to go now, this place is set to blow up, don't ask why, someone got distracted or something, but you need to go- oh wait, can you do me a favour?” She asked, I knew that people couldn't understand certain parts of the penguin language, so I just gave her a nod, she soon came closer to me an whispered: “If you do have a son, one day, can you call him, Erik?” With confusion, I just cocked my head to the size. “It was what I was going to call my son, but my husband decided to call him Jack, so I have to make do, can you do that, for me?” She asked, I couldn't help but nod with agreement. She understood, and ran off, I soon swam away from the Oil Rig or whatever they were called. But no sooner as I was just about a few hundred meters by your method of measurement, the Oil Rig exploded from the bottom to the top, leaving behind a heap of rubble that easily sank into the ocean, while any part that was still standing was engulfed in flames, I soon noticed an object flying away from me before I went out even further from my home. Flashforward... “And that's basically it, I guess.” “That object that you saw flying was a helicopter, it carried my father, who promised himself that he would be the one to kill you, but upon notice of your death, he then promised to kill all that he loved, he built this machine that we're in, and I guess he never got the chance to see it fire.” Jack stated, making Adult Mumble even more guilty. “So that's why I'm called Erik, well I never knew.” “Guys, I'm really sorry for what happened back all those years, if it wasn't for me-” “Then we as a colony would have starved, then trapped in by an iceberg, and the Humans would of taken longer to make peace, I think that makes up for what you did back then, It wasn't your fault in the first place.” Gloria stated, everyone had forgotten that she was still there. “Alright Adult Mumble, you can go through now.” Jack stated, the hole to Erik's time was now complete “Really?” “Yes, go on.” “Well, I'll see you guys, um, when I get on the other side.” And with that, Adult Mumble went through the hole and out the other end, right next to Erik “Son, It's so good to see you, I can see you have already found a purpose.” “Yes I have, father, it's nice to see you too.” Soon, everyone welcomed Adult Mumble, but in the end it was interrupted by something on Mumble's side. “selected Automatic firing, estimated time of 5 seconds before task complete.” The announcer said, everyone was startled at that, for the machine had Automatically started to aim. “Jack, stop this machine.” “There's nothing I can do.” Jack said, the announcer soon followed “3...2...1...FIRE!” The voice was then followed by the machine, firing at Earth, and with no one to stop it, however, Erik wasn't worried, in fact, he was happy. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff